Satsuki's Secret Journal
by 99-cells
Summary: You've waited and waited and now at long last it's here: The Secret Journal of Satsuki Kiryuin herself. The sub-story is a supplementary item to my main fiction Kingdom Killed where Sora finds and collects the entries, diving into the little girl's descent into (feigned) dictatorship. Rated T bordering on M for a young Satsuki swearing in her journal & implied you-know-what
1. Entry 1-1: From Horrible Beginnings

_A/N: This is based off of a one-shot fanfic called "Losing her Smile"_

Hello world! My name is Satsuki Kiryuin! I have decided to write a journal to help me practice my writing skills as instructed by my teachers, I think I'm getting better now. It has been a week since my daddy learned me about these things called "Life Fibers" before he left on an important business trip… and he hasn't been back since. Maybe he knows that he lied about mommy doing horrible things. I don't think the teachers will mind if I keep one single entry, right?

…

The weirdest thing happened last night: mommy not only asked me to join her in her room, but she also gave me the most awkward massage ever. I couldn't even sleep for one minute the entire night. It was like my own body was reacting to the whole thing…negatively. Bah, I shouldn't overthink this too much; it's bad for your health and the lack of sleep doesn't help much either. Speaking of health, that's the topic for today's class session.

…

Those things mommy did to me were… bad things!? I've never learned anything that was more useful than that! I told my teacher that mommy touch me "down there" and before I knew it, my sensei proceeded to call the police and then mommy was on the news; in response to what I told my teacher from what the news man was saying. If anyone is above mommy: it's the government itself (I did spell that correctly, right?).

…

It was true…everything daddy said about mo- Ragyo being such a monster was true! It was only two day since the incident that got her in trouble and she's already free to do it again. After she was done with court and out of view of everyone, she proceeded to whack me with a lollipop, spanked me, and even said that she would have…killed me if I told anyone of that horrible touch ever again…and she even locked me in the limo for the entire night…without dinner. I only heard of this word that grownups call "hatred", but now I think I know what it truly means. Daddy was right: she's no longer human or maybe, just MAYBE, she was never human to begin with. She killed him AND my baby sister without even giving her a name, and one day…she will pay for everything, no matter what…even if I must become a pure embodiment of hate and rage! And if that hatred consumes me may that witch follow suit for the souls of my father and sister shall be my resolve!

 _1_ _st_ _A/N: Acquisition: Found at "Isshin's" place of all locations  
_

 _2_ _nd_ _A/N: Satsuki would totally make Atrocitus her bitch…just my personal opinion…_


	2. Entry 1-2: Left With Nothing

_A/N: one moment of this entry is based off one panel from_

 _h0saki._

 _deviantart._

 _com/_

 _SatsuRyu-Fancomic-497207658_

I'm now starting to doubt that this vow of vengeance of mine as well as its return on investment value was going to be worth it. Nonon has always been nice to me, and she's been even nicer ever since that lawsuit from four years ago that cost that witch millions even to American standards. Normally back then I would have shrugged it off, but now if I had known how much exactly it had cost her, I would have laughed myself to sleep.

However, I have noticed that Ragyo has been getting more and more grab happy over the course of these four years; no doubt in response to what happened back then. I hate to say it, but I can't take it anymore! At least she was nice (and dumb) enough to give me an allowance for every week that I've been a "good girl". I can't wait to see the look on her face when she realizes that I've not only saved it all up in a private bank account instead of spending it, but that it was being saved up for a one-way plane ticket to America, plus a little something to bribe the guards to ignore the fact a nine year old girl is booking one-way passage, as well as when she sees that her only plaything has left the building and then some. This ticket I'm planning to purchase is good for one day only and is non-refundable, so my timing has to be absolutely perfect if I don't want "Her" to find out of what I'm up to. I studied her daily routine for years for a chance like this; I can't afford to blow it. Not here; not now! This entry will be updated upon boarding the plane…hopefully…

…

My money, it's not in my account anymore! I know for a fact I had my wallet in my right back pocket, unless… Oh no… Auntie Rei, REVOCS' lead accountant! While that slut was giving me the usual "hugs" before I left today, which is what she always do whenever I either decided to go hang out with Nonon and Shiro or be by myself for prolonged periods of time, typically for school, Rei must've got into my account and depleted it; no doubt Ragyo must've picked my pocket while "hugging" me to get my account info so that Rei can do her dirty work, just before I even made it to the airport! So they wants to play hardball? Fine I'll fuckin' play. Thankfully, the incident from four years back manage to sway a lot of officials on my side despite knowing the consequences of not obeying the local Life Fibers' bitch. I'm sure they'll be plenty of lawyers and whatnot that can arrange for me to be emancipated. Then, I can formulate my revenge in peace. I may have to take my friends along with just in case. I just hope their parents can agree.

 _A/N: Ravage Rei_


	3. Entry 1-3: Everything Has a Name

It's been, if anything, a quiet year ever since I left that bitch's house for good (for the most part). She was, without a doubt in my mind, furious to learn that not only did the emancipation went off without a hitch, but that there was nothing she could have done to prevent it either. But I have learned how to sweet-talk others into believe in what is not there and what will never be there. I told her that I decided to spearhead a new project for her to partake in later; she said that it would be a great idea to add to her company's ranks. I can't believe how gullible she's become in such a short amount of time. Too bad this great victory came with a price; she still managed to convince the Court of Tokyo that I'm obliged to make monthly visits to her place for the sake of my well-being (they still don't know that she's the REAL fucking hazard to my health!). Every time I go to that haunted place despite still being inhabited, I've noticed that she has gotten more aggressive with what she has dubbed "purification rituals"; there is nothing pure about neither that bitch nor the shit she does to me.

I had originally predicted that Nonon and Shiro would have trouble convincing their families for the same thing, as it turns out I was completely wrong. Nonon was able to severe her ties and join me in person without a hitch. As for Shiro, turns out his uncle is none other than the head butler Mitsuzo Soroi, who found out of what transpired that fateful yet dreadful night and was completely sympathetic. He also managed to convince 'Her' to let him serve me when the time comes, and it shall my good friend. During my time away from that leech with rainbows, however, I happened across a fairly old sounding man whose face is wrapped up in red bandages. I asked him why he had his face wrapped up like that and he said it was to keep the bad people away from knowing who he really is (Doesn't he know that I'm ten years old?). I at least wanted him to tell me what his name is, but he wanted to know why a little girl is out in the streets in exchange.

"My apologies for coming off rude" The man said "I just got kicked out of my home by the same people that are hunting me down"

My response "You got kicked out of your home; So fucking what?"

"Language, young la-"

"I **LEFT** my home on **MY** own vocation!" I screeched back

"Even your parents!?" He answered back. I nodded in response "Dear lord, child! Why?" I gave him my first Journal Entry and he was shocked to learned of its contents. "I-Is this all true!?"

"Yes. Every word in that accursed piece of my past is true, sir."

"Call me 'DiZ', young-"

"Satsuki; that's my name"

"Very well then, Satsuki. Should your father still be out there, I'll be sure to bring this to him. This shall be among my top three priorities." DiZ replied

All things considered, Kendo training couldn't go any smoother than it already has now. While the four years of training that followed the spark of all this have been beneficial, 'Her' daily routines always mocked it up. Now I couldn't make any better progress. Then when the times comes, I will forego my kendo sticks in exchange for something more…authentic. A real sword, unique in every single aspect; a pitch black yet super reflective blade sharper and denser than any other blade known to man, a sheath made of hardened Life Fibers which in turns makes it heavier than most sheaths. But the most unique thing of this sword of all is the person that forged it: my late father. Before he parted from me he gave it a name strangely. He has dubbed this weapon "Bakuzan".

 _A/N: acquisition: Nullify Nonon_


	4. Entry 2-1: The Techie

It's been two years now since the emancipation and I am still surprised that Nonon has also requested the same thing from her parents just so she can stay by my side. I will need that same loyalty from just about everyone else that may prove to be a benefit to my ultimate ambition if I am ever to pull it off. If I cannot find anyone that will be loyal to me then I will simply settle for anyone that despises the REVOCS Corporations for it's nothing shy of corrupt.

One day while watching the news in regards to said company, it seems someone hacked into their annual revenue statement prior to their presentation and made the REVOCS stocks crash like a freight train! I've never seen "Auntie" so steamed before, I was laughing my ass off that hard. That's the type of resentment I'm talking about; whoever manage to get a rise out of her, I need them in my ranks. I will continue this entry the very moment I find him.

…

His name is Houka Inumuta, self-taught hacker, self-proclaimed god of said hobby, and son of a washed out police chief. He wonders why the daughter of the CEO of the conglomerate he resents so much wants him in such a group. I handed him an envelope of the empire I intend to create: Honno-ji Academy. All that is left is to wait for his response; may this entry be updated with good news.

…

He responded and visited me in person as I have hoped. I then reluctantly revealed to him my plans, hoping that the wrong ears, or any ears for that matter, were not eavesdropping on us as I did. As far as I was able to tell, no one was around, save for my old friend Nonon. Even better he understood and gladly shook hands with me. Now I have with me part-time saboteur, full-time eyes and ears to spot out any good candidates as lieutenants for my army as well as to flush out any spies. And to think that my time in Middle School is still so young. I still got just shy of three years until High School, then things should get really interesting.

 _A/N: acquisition: Humiliate Houka_


	5. Entry 2-2: The Orge

Having a tech expert doing most of the hard searching for worthy candidates has been one of the best boons I have ever hoped for. As much as I wish to express my deepest gratitude for not only doing that but also crashing Ragyo's stock markets as well, without leaving so much as a trace for her and "auntie" to track us with, I fear of the repercussions of what Nonon might do to him after I say that. However while the monthly visits remain as per our agreed frequency, I can't help but shake the feeling that they are getting longer and longer by each month. Either they really are, that's just me getting more and more impatient, or that "she" is finally leaving her "impression" on me. God I truly hope that it's just one of the first two options; the world doesn't need another Ragyo. Anyway, during the last monthly visits that typically involves one of those accursed rituals, I found something out in the family archives that managed to make even myself curious: that monster, ironically enough, knows the existence of a weapon that can destroy Life Fibers, something beyond what even we can comprehend. It is called a "Keyblade"; could she be able to wield one behind everyone's back? and if so, does that mean, in turn, I can be able to use such power? Will update on the subject of finding a new candidate to be my next lieutenant.

…

I look around Kanagawa middle school to find that it is a mini fortress, and I will need my Kingdom to be nothing short of, if not even more, than what I already see before me. I entrusted that the Student Council President of this school is as big as the walls that are around us… and I was not wrong! Ira Gamagoori is his name and discipline is his game. Under my wing, he will no doubt go places, but first I must break his hold on this school; either by words, financial status, or any way otherwise… Will update on results.

…

He challenged me for control of this school despite him graduating this year and what's more is that he tried to cheat his way to an easy victory against me by wearing steel armor underneath his uniform. Too bad for him I knew the impact point of his armor, and defeated him without a bead of sweat, and yet he still didn't bend his knee to me. If he won't bend for me, then no way in hell he'll bend for someone like "Her". He has now pledged undying loyalty to me, even going as far as repeating his last year of middle school twice just so that he can see what I have planned. Now that my first year of middle school is now complete, I shall resume my conquest to assimilate more schools to my cause… without drawing out the wrong kind of attention.

 _A/N: acquisition: Immobilize Ira_


	6. Entry 2-3: The Bruiser

The conquest has gone off smoother than previously intended, at least for the schools themselves. Semester after semester, they dissolve into my ranks one-by-one. The "visits" that I am still forced to attend, on the other hand, has taken their toll on me on many fronts, but I must remain stone cold and hard as steel if I am ever to fulfill my ultimate plan. Not to mention that the more time I spend at 'home', the more I can learn of the true story behind the "Keyblade". I swear someone must've taught 'Her' something or other; someone that isn't local to this country, or our world for that matter. The three top lieutenants for my army-to-be, including my oldest friend Nonon, have been a great start, but I feel that I need just one more before I can call it a complete set. I will have to search deep and far for one worthy of my ranks; I shall update this entry upon discovering such a person.

…

My tech expert, Houka, has recently acquired for me viable information in regards to a group of 500 teenagers dubbed "The Northern Kanto Gang Alliance". That number is large enough to start off with a large battalion of troops and their leader, one Uzu Sanageyama, is said to be one hell of a kendo nut as well as sporting "special eyes". Such a wondrous perk should not be taken lightly…nor left to fall into the wrong hands. I shall confront his gang, and have them assimilated into the ranks of my empire, Honno-Ji Academy, with their leader as my final lieutenant. This will be updated upon my final success.

…

He decided to try and test my mettle against unfair numbers first; they seemed like a capable bunch, but they intended to gather up in groups. Thus, making them easy targets and I proved that to then by demonstrating one of the fruits of my rigorous training: the legendary 'Chi' Shout. As I had expected, their boss Uzu would not even budge from such an attack, but even his eyes could not see my minute yet effective movements as I swiftly beaten him with just one blow, as I have done to his gang members prior. I told him of a playground where he can truly cut back and let loose on anyone he deems worthy of his attention: Honno-Ji Academy, and he accepted with zero hesitations. At last, my empire is now complete all that is left is to wait on middle school graduation and see my Kingdom rise from the ground-up before my very eyes.

 _A/N: acquisition: Undermine Uzu_


	7. Entry 3-1: A Fortress of Solitude

"Fear is Freedom! Subjugation is Release! Contradiction is Truth!" Oh, how I have given that speech to the masses below so many, many times. How many? I've count at 18 times. When? I forgot that as well; the waiting has been so pain-stinging. Will I ever get tired of that one? Only the good gods will ever know the answer to that. All I know now is that it's been years coming but finally it is here.

13 years since this all started, and now just past three since my glorious kingdom was finally complete: Honno-Ji Academy. The number of students attending my paramilitary school overall have skyrocketed ever since opening day, which managed to surprise even my living shield Ira. I've spent a god awful lot of time preparing for this, and have endured…the unendurable, but now that's all at last becoming nothing more than a distant memory; considering the fact that "She" has more or less rescinded the monthly visits. While I will no longer be able to review the history of the legendary weapons known as "Keyblades", I feel that my knowledge of the subject has more or less reached its apex.

Goku Uniform distribution for those that proven themselves worthy have been a form of advertisement in itself, yet not many wishes to work for it. Either they stay in the slums and watch themselves and each other wither away, or they try to take the "easy way" and steal it. Neither are acceptable methods to earn one. Speaking of which, my butler keeps on asking me why I don't wear one myself. He knows I'm more than worthy; then I tell him it's not whether or not that I'm worthy of the uniform, but the other way around. And there is only one uniform in the world that is worthy of me: my wedding dress Junketsu, a uniform made of 100% Life Fibers and, god willing, the only one of its kind. I must have it in my procession before 'she' makes her move on it!

But I can't help but shake the feeling about the "souvenir" that, who I now dub as, "Cyclops" returned with after one of those walks that she never bothers to enlighten me with… at least not for free… I have no doubt that there is something just like it somewhere out there and that whoever was the blacksmith must have some most intriguing tastes in weapons… as well as a decent supply of Life Fibers. No one outside of 'her' company ever gets permission to use even keep those things as a curiosity, unless…! No, I must not look at the past anymore. My personal servants have scoured the country far and wide eight years ago; 'they' are dead now.

 _A/N: acquire after meeting Ira when first arriving. He accidentally drops it_


	8. Entry 3-2: A Plan to Weaponize

Just the other day, I gave my signature speech to the "peasants" of Honno-Ji City once again. I'm starting to doubt if this is all worth it; no of course it will be. The world will be a different yet better place within two months' time for sure. As long as nothing else of significant note ever happens, the plan will go on as originally scheduled and vengeance will be yours. Who knows, maybe somewhere out there lies the utensil you need to assure that nothing ever goes wrong… The scissor! But without knowing where the other half is or who has it, the only option I have is to steal the one in Nui's custody and risk my plan being exposed. Something I cannot jeopardize. If I ever find it, I will update.

…

This is exactly what I was talking about. Some wastrel with what seems to be the weapon I mentioned earlier was demanding answers about the death of her father; most likely it was he who forged both blades; perhaps they were to be used together? I must have it and find out for myself then nothing can stop the gears of my ambition. I wished to acquire it, but circumstances proved troublesome; will update after we lure her out to kill in full view of everyone.

…

That…was most unanticipated; a second Kamui outside from the one that was made for me. She says that her father also manage to create that Kamui along with the twin swords. If I recollect correctly, she claims to be on a quest to seek answers to the murder of her father. Answers leads to justice, and justice without a court usually involves revenge. Now then if the whole "who killed my dad" gig that she said is true, then I have found the ultimate tool for MY revenge. I will have to push her to her limits, just as must I do to myself.

…

It's been two days now since the vagabond made her unwelcome visit here to Honno-Ji Academy and she has succeeded in defeat Hakodate, now former head of the Tennis Club. It was a wise idea to allow her to use her scissor blade like that to see just how resourceful she really is; where Takaharu had brawns, Hakodate bared brains and speed yet sadly enough Matoi doesn't seem to be able to last long after words. While it is just a theory of why she winds up running away after every battle, I noticed that every time she transforms her Kamui her face goes red. Could it be that… if it is, then I'll have no choice but to drill this little lesson into her head personally, with my "wedding dress" no less. As much as I like to tell her personally that skin contact with Life Fibers must be kept to an absolute minimum, what I fear more than Matoi scoffing off the concept is that "they" might overhear what I have to say. I will come back to this after I returned with her scissor in hand and blood on my face.

…

She had the nerve to call Junketsu an exhibitionist outfit…! Which was exactly what I was counting on. When I charged at her the other day WITHOUT my Kamui on, I knew she bared tons of shame for her body just from judging how badly she recoiled from the attack… as well as fast she ran from the scene (Which was kind of funny BTW). So I had to set an example by fighting her in my own Kamui. After me and Mako gave our own motivational speeches to help her, something seems to have clicked in her head; she finally understands how it must be worn. She came back with a power I never thought possible from such a street rat, yet she was still worn out form the beating I gave her and the inefficient performance she put on earlier. So in the end I spared her and issued a challenge to her: survive my hellish army, my Elite Four included, and she has the right to face me again; and if she beats me, then my secrets become her secrets.

 _A/N: acquisition: First Fight with Nui Harime_


	9. Entry 3-3: The Final Countdown

So much has happened in such a short amount of time and the big "Grand Culture and Sports Festival" is just within the next day. While my domination over Junketsu's will still remain strong as ever, I feel that it'll either be Ryuko, the girl who has been on her quest to avenge her, or Sora, the peace bringing warrior who wields the legendary Keyblade, that will be the one to deliver the killing blow to my evil mother, especially after the most impressive display of skill and cunning that the former displayed during our fight at Osaka which ended in a tie and the latter's impressive fast-thinking, strategy, and willpower. Even if Ryuko wants to kill me as well, I doubt she'll get close as long as Sora is still around but if she does go through with it, so be it for I have a reunion with MY father still due anyway; even beyond the grave. But I could've been a lot better off without Nui hijacking the helicopter that I was on so that she can make me go through another one of those accursed "Purification rituals".

…

The big moment is but a mere 12 hours away now, and now that we've destroyed the base of Nudist Beach, which I know for a fact was a false front of said HQ, we have successfully bought out Ragyo's trust entirely and has rewarded us with her very presence… at last… all is going according to plan except for when Sora infiltrated my quarters during the Raid Trip. I was forced to post a bounty on him for break and enter, something that I hope won't come to regret later.

While I had to do what was needed to make the wretch happy and earn the already unstable trust she had for me since I started the Honno-Ji Project, I still wished I could have made peace arrangements prior to the fight. Did she know that I had plans to work out a truce between Honno-ji and the Takarada Syndicate to learn who was providing him with weapons of that degree? Was she aware of my wishes to forge a bond between my empire of Honno-Ji Academy and the Anti-Clothing Rebels Nudist Beach? Scratch those last two question: does she know of my plans to overthrow the Life Fibers and kill her and her closet followers along the process!? NO! That's impossible! I've started to formulate my revenge ever since the time she locked me in that limo 13 years ago; there no way anyone, save for my Elite Four, would ever know! And besides I've personally designed the council room to be 100% sound-proof! There's no way even Uzu's newly enhanced senses could ever hope to hear what goes on in there (I've even tested it). Guess there is only one thing left to do now: look loyal and play dumb for one more morning, then I will shatter the chains that bind me to her evil will forever! Unless anything that even I could not anticipate occurs or if I succeed, this will be my final journal entry…

 _A/N: acquisition: Neutralize Nui_


	10. Final Entry: I'm a Fool!

My entire body aches as I struggle just to write what will truly be considered my final journal entry…

I was a fool to think I could do all this without leaving as much as a hint. Ragyo, that Life Fiber slut, she knew everything from the very beginning…

She knew of my rebellion, my plans to befriend and ally with Takarada, even my plans to disband and liquify the assets of REVOCS. Guess my behavioral changes gave away my intentions…

I always knew that absolutely nothing is gained out of domination… yet I was forced to undertake such a trying task anyway. Despite the false front of that I've held up, I always hated the word; domination. It means ownership, control, and having power over something… or someone. The kind of power that I never wanted to have in the first place… yet the kind of power I was forced to have because the womb that spawned me enjoys nothing less of it.

I've always despised the life that I was born in, and I've hated the asshole that I was forced to crawl out of; both because said asshole was never alive to start with!

Sora, if you happen across this message… I have a favor to ask of you…

Please let Ryuko know that… I love her from the very bottom of my heart… and from the bottom of yours, I beg of both you AND my poor mistreated imouto…

Forgive me… {There are wet spots next to these last words, most likely tears}

 _A/N: acquisition: From Mako after she went to Satsuki's secret shack in the no-star district after killing Ragyo_


End file.
